


Half-Hour Promises Made

by Giulietta



Series: Times We Spent Together [6]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Feelings, Implied Relationships, Innocence, Male Friendship, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Multi, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Post-Rockman X8 | Mega Man X8, Roommates, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Axl found the key X tossed and decided to enter the room...X decides to accept Axl's offer and slowly opened the door.[Changed a past story to Half-Hour Realization just to connect it with this heh.]





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation why Axl and X are strangely close now and the alpaca doll.
> 
> You might as well call it the prelude to this? o-o
> 
> [ **An Hour to Talk Things Out** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850836)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X tells the truth and Axl needs to go back and review past incidents...
> 
> Zero's probably: You're tearing me apart X?! type of mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axl is still synced with X. Hoorahh!

"X?" Axl started, watching the blue hunter take a sip as they watched Alia and Pallette pushing Zero and Layer to do a karaoke. X stared at the group as well, thankful everyone (except him and Axl) was intoxicated all thanks to the bartender. X did call **him** up for such an occasion.

"Yes Axl?" X raised his cup, taking another sip. Sitting at the back, the two watched everyone have a fun time. The duo did participate in the early moments where X made a speech and told the 17th and 0th unit that everything is on the house while Axl initiated and played some games.

"I checked your memory files and noticed something." Axl bit his lower lip.

 

> "I don't know how to sing." Zero looked away from the cheering crowd, holding the microphone and offering it to Layer instead.
> 
> "W-well. I also don't know how either Zero." Layer blushed and Pallette squealed as both reploids stumbled against each other (intoxicated) as they stared at the screen with the lyrics on display.
> 
> "Bolts." Zero cursed as more than twenty reploids blocked his available exits. Holding the microphone, Zero groaned. " **They** are going to pay for this."

 

"..." X didn't respond, swirling his glass as his Unit cheered Layer and Zero on stage. Axl lowered his tone, whispering. "Why did you set certain attachments to... self-destruct?"

"I did?" X hummed, setting the glass down and requested another refill.

"You did... Certain files when you started as a Maverick Hunter have no attachments..." Axl nodded, worried how indifferent his mentor was at the strange setting. "Did you do this... to yourself?"

"Yes." X smiled, confused how shock and horrified his student was. "What's wrong? It's to solve a malfunction-"

 

*Thud!

 

"You're still doing it X!" Axl held X's shoulders, shaking the slightly drunk android who felt the wall behind him. Fortunately, the loud music of the karaoke wouldn't allow anyone to notice the gunslinger panicking for no reason. "Disable **that** right now. You can't be choosy with what you want to feel X! That's wrong!"

"Of course I can. I can work better without **it**." X explained, sort of sad how Zero wouldn't let him drink for today. Zero did want to talk to him after the party and it'll be a night time talk.X sighed, ''Stop worrying. No one's getting hurt from all this."

"For fuck's sake. Whenever you're with us.. with Zero, I feel this gaping hole trying to swallow me whole! Dark and empty when I know there's something there!" Axl yelled and X raised an eyebrow. Axl found that frustrating. "In fact, I don't feel anything in you when Alia kissed you! If there's anything wrong t-then stop pretending you're okay and ask for help!"

"I did feel something. Surprise, Familiarity and Sincerity." X corrected and Axl shouted, already peeved at his superior's attitude. "You know what I'm talking about!"

 

"What's going on there?" Alia called out, noticing Axl shaking X by the shoulder by the corner of the room. The bartender didn't mind, pouring another light alcoholic beverage for X.

"Nothing too serious. Axl's just berating me on my working habits." X pushed Axl back to his seat, X placed both hands on his lap and smiled back at Alia. The bartender pushed the drink towards the commander, giving a subtle nod.

  

**Axl: How many times have you drank?**

**X: Not much. We're good acquaintances.**

 

"I actually agree with Axl. You should relax more." Alia interrupted the duo, watching Axl relax and X being all gentle like the usual.

"I'll try." X reassured and looked back at Axl. Axl has his head bowed; hands clenched as if he got told off by an adult.

 

**Axl: I don't get you.**

**Axl: What caused you to do that?**

**Axl: Why would you throw something so important?**

**X: I didn't think you found THAT important.**

**Axl: X! You're just pretending you can feel IT!**

**X: I don't pretend. I still have every other feeling that can create a vague outline of what THAT is.**

**Axl: How long has this been going on?**

**X: Who could say?**

**Axl: Why didn't anyone notice?!**

**X: Axl. It's not important. Anyone could live without it.**

**Axl: I can't believe the most sentimental and sensitive reploid doesn't give a flying fuck about his own emotions!**

**X: What a drama queen.**

 

"Listen Axl. There comes a time..." X explained, raising his right hand's index finger to emphasize the point, "...When emotions get in the way with work. At first, I decided to push it aside... (X hummed, tapping his finger onto his lips) In the end, I had no other alternative but to changed the setting. If I don't, I wouldn't be able to perform so well. I don't remember the reason why I did that, but it's a general issue so the past me must have set a encompassing solution."

"X. Listen to me okay? Not because I'm your partner or student, but as your friend. A friend who has nothing left but his weapons, good looks, awesome skills and friends." Axl heaved, taking his pineapple juice drink and taking a sip. Axl took great care with his next words, hoping X accept his offer. "Can I? Can I help you adjust your setting back to its default? When you encounter the problem again if it does come back, I'll help you solve it. Can we do that?"

"..." X blinked, slightly stunned Axl was willing to help him with a problem already solved. X whispered, voice uncertain. "Why?"

"Huh?" Axl didn't see that coming. "Don't you wanna feel it again? The feeling of being loved?"

"Not sure. I don't mind loving everyone without bias..." X took a sip from his cup, calm emeralds focus at sullen green. "... but I'll try for your sake."

"Promise me." Axl swore, holding his pinky finger out. X stared at Axl's finger, holding his hand out to bring out his pinky finger as well. "You watch too much anime."

"Now the deal's sealed. No going back." Axl smiled and X laughed.

"And they say I worry too much." X covered his mouth, amused. The bartender grabbed a hold of X's glass, polishing it slowly and X gave a subtle nod. Axl huffed, "You still are."

 

"What are you two doing?"

 

"Zero. You done with karaoke?" X looked at the crossed armed drunk. The way 0th Commander moved didn't scream **drunk** but maybe poisoned or mismatched body parts that decreased his overall movement? Zero nodded, looking back at Axl who refused to look at him.

"Let's go." Zero muttered and X pouted, taking notice of the gaze of a certain purple navigator.

"It's still so early." X reasoned but Zero grabbed his arm; sapphire eyes narrowed down at curious emeralds.

"Yes. Now." Zero dragged X up, eyes scanning the room and taking notice of the bartender. "You again."

"Zero." The bartender nodded and Zero refused to continue any pleasantry with the reploid.

 

* * *

 

 

> "..." Axl watched the two walk away before facing the bartender. "How did you meet X?"

 

"What do you want to talk about?" X asked as Zero lets go of his arm but was now grasping his hand in his own.

"About our agreement..." Zero murmured and X laughed.

"Why are you asking me when you're drunk?" Slightly brushing his shoulder against Zero's, X teased. "If I wasn't so nice, I might take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't." Zero responded, confident of his assessment. "Because I'm your partner."

 

> "Before I met X... My business wasn't doing well. Maybe I set the pub in the wrong side of town but..." The bartender started, cleaning the glasses. "One day, X came to my bar. Not to get drunk silly, but to talk. He needed to talk about something and anything so I decided to lend an ear. He paid me with whatever he had and all he asked was an honest opinion. It wasn't any confidential matters mind you... X was just..."
> 
> "Being X." Axl knew what sort of topics X would bring out. From history to present events and all the way to the color of the infrastructure of HQ, X thought about everything. The bartender nodded, "Glad you understand."

 

"True." X nodded and noticed how Zero led him farther from the elevator. "Ah."

"Why?" X asked as he watched Zero type his code onto the data pad. Zero answered, "You have cameras in your room."

"Don't you have as well-?" X paused when he entered Zero's room to see the room in a mess. "When did you disable them?"

"Lunch time." Zero entered the room and X whistled, "Wow. You must be so bored."

 

> "When did X begin talking with you?" Axl took a sip and the bartender grimaced, "You heard of the Repliforce incident?"
> 
> "Course I did-shoot! Thanks for the tip!" Axl stood up, thanking the bartender and running out of the room. The bartender shook his head, "Good luck."

 

"So... The rules." X sat on the bed, looking at Zero who also sat on the bed. "It's simple. We won't see each other for a month."

"Still vague." Zero rolled his eyes and X leaned on Zero's shoulder. X hummed, "I do the paperwork and you do the missions."

"What about the meetings or our team exercises?" Zero mused. X closed his eyes, grabbing the closest solution. "Meetings? We take turns. Team exercise? Axl can handle it for me."

"Axl? Really?" Zero didn't sound happy again and X exhaled, moving back. X frowned, "Why? You never disliked Axl before."

 

> "Oh god. You are an idiot!" Axl banged his head on the elevator's door.
> 
> "Screw it. No one would let me drink anyways. No loss." He realized too late he had the communication with X so he didn't need to meet the blue bomber personally.
> 
> "Whatever." Axl pressed the button to where his quarters are and leaned on the opposite wall with annoyance. "I'll just PM him."
> 
>  

"There's a reason why Signas didn't give him so much responsibilities." Zero looked at X, leaning forward and unconsciously placing his hand on top of X's own.

"Well I trust him so you should too." X gives a small smile and moved his hand away. Looking at his hand, X says with a confident tone. "Besides, I'll be guiding Axl along the way. It'll be fine."

"..." Zero clenched the bed sheets and inquired, "How are you feeling right now? At me in particular."

"...?" X stared at Zero, smiling at the withering question. "Worried because you're wasting your time with a friend who won't leave your side and not gathering more companions for added moral support. Sad because you think I hate you or angry at everything you do."

 

**Axl: Hey X. I think I know what made you do that.**

**X: Ok?**

**Axl: It started before and during the Repliforce incident, probably the time when everyone was so busy with the Doppler or Erasure incident shindig.**

**X: ?!**

 

"Something wrong?" Zero watched X cough for 'no reason.' X waved it off, "Y-yeah. Is that all Z? If that's all, I'm going to leave now."

"..." Zero didn't even say a word and X walked out of the room.

'Why don't you say anything to me anymore X?' Zero looked down at the spot where X sat.

 

**X: You talked with the bartender, didn't you?**

**Axl: Enough and some bits of Pallette's stalker notes, but that's not important. I'm here to tell you my guess because I want to know if I'm right.**

**X: Oh god. A guessing game.**

**Axl: Somewhere before the Repliforce incident, a lot of things happened to you and you eventually felt abandoned.**

 

X opened the door to his room, entering it and walking towards his bed.

"..." Flopping on the bed, X didn't even bother to fix his armor as he tossed it all onto the floor.

X tugged his blanket, covering him and snuggling his pillow. **How generic.**

 

**Axl: That's also the time you realized certain facts about yourself and before you could tell it to someone like let's say Zero, you realized it was futile.**

**Axl: You decided that whatever you know or feel would hurt Zero so you shut it off.**

**X: ... That actually makes sense.**

**X: Let me guess this time. You're going to tell me that that event happened in the past so surely, it won't happen again?**

 

 **Duh. That's the only way for me to persuade you to open up. What? Am I going to pull out other BS excuses when I was never born at that era?** X closed his eyes, listening to his friend's sass.

'Why is he so determined?' X contemplated, but the thought of someone worrying about him felt nice like how Z-. 'Maybe that's the alcohol talking?'

 **Oh god. Disable that right now. The program's evolved to limiting your own thoughts X. Don't let me go there mister.** Axl sounded serious and X messaged back.  **Fine. I'll disable it. Happy?**  

 

**Axl: Much better.**

**X: We meet up tomorrow then?**

**Axl: Yep. We'll need to make your system adapt to the obviously harmless data.**

**X: Uh. Axl? We have work.**

 

The door opened and X was already in sleep mode to not notice it. Zero stepped in, walking over and sitting on the side of X's bed.

"..." Zero shook his head, removing the helmet so his friend can sleep better.

"Good night." Zero kissed X's forehead. Tucking the tired reploid, Zero picked up and placed the armor parts in its proper place before leaving the room.

 

**Axl: Screw work! Go to sleep.**

**X: K.**

**Axl: Night.**

**X: Good night.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NEXT DAY]
> 
> "?" X woke up, sitting up and wondering who organized his cabinet and closet.
> 
> "..." Staring at the partially closed closet, X noticed the huge plushie of a blonde alpaca and he smiled.
> 
> "Heh." X laughed, finding the stuff toy cute as it wore a Zero helmet.
> 
> [X felt oddly warm at the petty gesture. _Strange._ ]


	2. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X and Axl are roomies... Zero was just coincidentally in the area...
> 
> Yeah....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axl. Who exactly are you shipping?!

"You're... crying." Axl said. Nonchalantly, X entered the room with tears falling down his tears.

"Done with work and got our milk tea." X greeted. Placing two milk teas on the table, X proceeded to sit on the blue beanbag.

"Why are you crying?" Axl asked and X shrugged.

"Maybe from something I read this morning." The blue android blinked a couple of times but the tears kept flowing. "Oh god. How much liquid did I store in there?"

"How should I know? Ordered us pizza with-?!" Axl jolted when he heard a loud **bang!** from upstairs.

 

"Z's back." X looked up the ceiling. Axl also looked up, "Rookies?"

"Yep and council meeting. Z hates negotiating with them for _some_ reason." X flopped on the bean bag, causing it to go wet with his tears. "I like your room. Makes me feel old."

"No prob." Axl gave a mock bow and X laughed.

 

*Crash!

 

"It's getting louder..." Axl sat down, taking a sip of his milk tea.

"Hey... (X stopped laughing) I stopped crying." X frowned, "That means whatever I read wasn't serious but what was it?"

"What did you read?" Axl asked, hearing screams outside.

"A lot." X pulled his phone out, checking his browser history. "Yup. A lot."

"I still don't get how I'm gonna help you." Axl rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "Maybe if you had a manual or something?"

"Nope. If there is then you'll see them in a guarded and secluded area, courtesy of the government." X retorted back, humming as he read through the websites. "Oh! I read some death reports, failed coups, execution, anti-reploid rallies and the list goes on."

"Why?" Axl stared at X.

"Dunno." X closed his eyes, tired. "I'm going to sleep here for a while. Wake me up when the pizza comes or someone called you to call me."

 

*Crack!

 

"Why would they call you? You've finished your work already." Axl watched X curl like a cat.

"Coz I'm excellent in everything I do." X sounded pretty sassy.

"You're in luck." Axl took another sip, "I doubt I'll get visitors since I got banned from work."

"It's only for a week. 'Sides, you picked the wrong person to fight with." X whispered, already entering hibernation mode.

"The guy deserved it." Axl paused, analyzing X's actions for the past week. "I think you're depressed."

"Reploids don't get depression." X raised his finger slightly before returning to the furniture.

 

*Thud!

 

"Yeah but you're always so... tired with me." Axl heard the noise really going louder, but Zero's probably using the elevator. "And not to the others. You're always cheerful and nice... It's creepy."

"..." X no longer responded as Axl tapped into the link he has with X.

"Wow. When you said emotions get in the way, you meant it." Axl noticed X's system struggling to keep up with the influx of data even when the reploid's doing nothing.

'Can I do something here?' Axl wondered. Energy level decreases at the rate of 1% each ten minutes which sort of outbalanced the energy recovery of 2% every twenty-five minutes. The activity that consumed most of X's energy would be defragmenting memory files that have attached files of 2 megabyte size at the very minimum. X is also close to breaking the recommended filled memory storage. Axl stared at all of the memories and actions....

"It's only been a nine days!" Axl complained, "Actually, it's pretty good progress from last week now that I think about it but-"

 

*Bang!

 

"Zero?" Axl didn't think Zero would visit. "How the hell did you know I was ordering pizza?!"

"..." Zero scanned the room before commenting, "I know now."

"Damn it!" Axl cursed and internally said goodbye to his hot sauce stash. Axl huffed, watching Zero enter his room. "Ok. What do you want?"

"I am this close to turning into a maverick-" Zero sat on the red couch like a boss, but stopped when he noticed X.

"..." Slowly looking towards Axl (who was adjacent to him), Zero's eyes narrowed. "You made X cry."

"N-no man! He just read sappy stuff." Axl looked away, somewhat afraid Zero will turn to a maverick if he found out X was reading sad events caused by humans. "We were supposed to have a pizza party."

 

"Right.... You two are _roommates_."

 

"You sound jelly." Axl teased and Zero rolled his eyes.

"As if. I'll leave when I get my fill... (But Axl is pretty sure Zero is going to touch the pizza X ordered.) Is X okay?"

"Yeah... kinda?" Axl can't explain X's internals to Zero. It felt weird and Axl wasn't a programmer.

Also, how do you tell X's best friend that you're deleting some of X's unimportant emotion files without risking the chance of exposing your continued link with the blue bomber and having a Z-saber stabbed to your core? Simple! You don't.

"..." Zero continued staring at X, gaze softening. "He's crying again... In his sleep."

"REM?" Axl checked his phone. "Pizza's running late."

"Too sweet." Zero commented, drinking X's milk tea without permission.

"X likes sweet." Axl stood up, "Be right back. Imma gonna check the pizza guy."

 

* * *

 

 

"?" Axl partly lied, exiting his room to check his surveillance camera. Seeing Zero stand up and walk towards X hesitantly, Axl can't help find it adorable how the crimson hunter placed a blanket over the reploid and bundled X like a cocoon.

"My feels." Axl held his chest, banging his head onto his tablet when Zero proceeded to hug X from behind.

"..." Looking really weird towards the passerby, Axl vowed. 'I gotta fix X soon or I'll be the one crashing with all this drama. Hmmm~ I can't wait to see how Alia responds to a sleeping X!'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EXTRA]
> 
> "?" X opened his eyes, turning his head at his disposition. Looking at the amused reploid eating a pizza slice, X asked Axl with a pout. "You didn't wake me up!"
> 
> "Really? That's what you're worrying about?!" Axl nearly fell off his seat as X tilted his head.
> 
> "Why? Should I be worrying about something?" X struggled to get out of the blanket, rolling to fall to the ground.
> 
> "Y-you..." Axl face palmed. X stood up, walking towards Axl's area and stared at the pizza boxes.
> 
> "Yes?" Instead of noticing the obvious red cup only Zero would use, X grabbed his half-finished milk tea and sat on the chair opposite to Axl. X picked a pizza slice littered with hot sauce, chewing with a clueless expression.
> 
> "I...Whoever loved you must have had it tough." Axl shook his head.
> 
> "Hmm...." X turned silent, looking down. 'Was there one?'


	3. Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulking and drinking.
> 
> Then Zero comes in... Because it was X's phone who hung on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too drunk to continue..

"Am...am I doing the *hic* right thing Axl?" X hiccuped, tears falling down the veteran's face as he hugged the alpaca doll.

 

"What?" Axl was struggling to pour more liquor. Watching five comedy movies straight starting 8 PM, the gunslinger decided to spice things up and pulled out the drinks. (Then it all went downhill.)

 

"I miss Z..." X covered his face with the alpaca, lying on the floor in a fetal position. "It's so lonely in the office... I talk to myself there... Shadows lurking around me... Please visit me... Scared..."

 

"Aww~! Dude!" Axl spills the liquid onto the table, setting the bottle down to stare at the moping commander. "You so drunk~"

 

"Why is it so dark? It's so cold..." Axl couldn't comprehend what X is talking about. All he knows is that X is like a running faucet and wetting the carpet. Good thing they're in X's room. Axl won't need to-

 

" **H-hey!** " Instead of asking X, Axl picked up X's phone and dialled. Not even thinking right (drunk) when he pressed X's speed dial, the spiky-haired brunet yelled. " **Why does X have so much booze?!** "

 

" _ **What?**_ "

 

" **It's like a set. They're all hidden b-but I'm smart.** " Axl held onto the table, nearly falling from the rebellious gravity. (They're so drunk.)

 

" **Uh...** " Axl then wondered who this deep voice could be, " **Who is this and what were we talking about again?** "

 

" _ **Axl. You piece of scrap! Did you get X drunk?!**_ "

 

" **Yeah. X is with me. He misses Z-?!** " Axl slipped and tripped on X, landing on the couch and losing his grip on the phone.

 

*Crack!

 

"Ah shoot." Axl decided to rest on the couch instead, staring at the TV. 'How do you know if it's hard liquor anyways?'

 

*Bang! Bang! Bang!

 

"Who's that?" X asked, still curled with his doll.

 

"Hey! Who there? X is asking!" Axl yelled and the knocking stopped. Both entities were too lazy to move.

 

"Time?" X asked. Axl yawned, closing his eyes but noticed the door open to see.

 

*Click!

 

"Zero?" Axl said with uncertainty when he saw a crimson blur.

 

"It's midnight already?" X was still too drunk, drinking more than Axl. However, that didn't mean X's auditory system was down. "Who did you call Axl?"

 

"...C-cleaner?" Axl rubbed his eyes and yet he couldn't tell who it was.

 

"Axl?" X couldn't move so well, struggling as the Maverick Hunter somehow managed to get his foot stuck between the table's legs. "I think I'm stuck.. what do I do?"

 

"You... Uhh..." Axl hears glass getting thrown somewhere. "Try harder?"

 

"..." X squirmed and failed, crying further. "I can't...You got to cut them off!"

 

"Nah..." Axl drawled, slumping on the cushion and feeling too sleepy for this.

 

"Why can't I do anything right?" X is spiraling to self-doubt. "I only want them to be happy so... Why... Am I fai...ling? Why... Are they.. all dying.. why am I... Lonely...?"

 

"Shh..." Axl hears someone so familiar. Axl wiggles his head to look. A red and gold thing hugging his friend. 'Maybe he is Zero?'

 

"I'm here. I'll always be here for you." Zero (?) promised and Axl is pretty sure he heard the table break.

 

'Losing... Consciousness....' Axl shuts down right before he saw X getting carried in someone's arms.

 

...

 

When he came to, Axl finds himself lying on his bed. He sat up, walking out to check on X- "Oh wow! Zero? When did you come here?"

 

"..." Zero stared at Axl and proceeded to delete his visitation hours.

 

"No! You broke-!" Axl was able to catch the details but Zero covered his mouth.

 

"Say it and you'll regret it." Zero warned and he didn't look like he was joking. Zero lets go after Axl nodded, walking away.

 

"..." Axl watched Zero leave, laughing to himself. 'Z misses sleepovers with X.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LATER THAT DAY]
> 
> "Why did you take Zero's form last night?" X wondered as they ate peanut butter sandwiches together in X's room.
> 
> "I-I felt like it." Axl laughed, still remembering the warning. "Since ya know? You two are close."
> 
> "Hmm..." X continued munching, contemplating to himself. "I think... I like warm hugs."
> 
>  
> 
> "Just hugs?" Axl teased, but X was still thinking about things.
> 
> "Hugs and kisses are fine..." X blushed, "The friendly kind I mean!"
> 
> "But it would be best if I knew the intentions of the act." X didn't notice the door opening. "Maybe a confident hug to reassure me? Persistent hugs can be troublesome but also endearing since I get lonely. I actually don't mind long duration hugs since I'm also a bit clingy-"
> 
> "Oy My Nuts!" Pallette squealed and bother reploids turned at the door.
> 
> "X is finally opening up to dating! Shipping club members must help each other at all costs!"
> 
> "Huh?" X tilted his head. Axl retorted, "No Pallette! Didn't we disband this club a long time ago?!"
> 
> "It wasn't that long ago!" Pallette entered the room. "Now then! Let's talk!"

**Author's Note:**

> ... Unfortunate how X never got the chance to speak up.


End file.
